


关于圣杯与愿望

by SiDuo



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26236888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiDuo/pseuds/SiDuo
Summary: 之前跟亲友说抽到伊阿宋就产粮，然后船长他就来了（）2.5.1相关，不想被剧透的各位请回避
Relationships: Jason | Saber/Medea | Caster
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

“伊阿宋先生的话，会许下什么样的愿望呢？”在短暂的安全时间里，立香问靠在船边的伊阿宋。  
伊阿宋愣了一下，接着露出了一副被勾起了不好回忆的表情：“哎？我吗？还是算了吧，圣杯那种东西听上去就很不妙……”  
“来假设一下嘛～万一真的有一个‘无论什么都能实现的’许愿机会。”立香没有放弃，执着地追问到，“你会许什么愿望？”  
“你还真是难缠啊……”伊阿宋有些为难地挠了挠头，突然发现情况不太对劲，“为什么马修也围过来了？夏绿蒂你靠这么近干嘛？？喂喂，不是吧？曼迪你怎么也跟着起哄？？？”  
“多少有点好奇啦……”  
“哦哦，你们这是在干什么？是在谈论什么有趣的事吗？”又一个充满好奇的声音加入了他们。  
“你倒是别只顾着看热闹啊喂，阿喀琉斯！”  
等伊阿宋反应过来的时候，他已经深陷“重重包围”了，“敌人”是睁大了眼睛期待的看着他的御主和一群凑热闹的船员。  
“哎呀哎呀，真是败给你们了……”他别过头不看立香，想了想说道，“唔，要说愿望的话，确实也有一个……”  
—————————————————  
说实话，伊阿宋一点也不想知道后来人怎么看他和美狄亚，他或许在意阿耳戈号英雄们的事迹是否流传后世，因为那些光辉的东西值得。而他和美狄亚的纠纷则是他们自己的私事，个中纠葛也只有当事人才清楚。  
所以他不喜欢圣杯，也不喜欢这些强行塞给他的“常识”。  
“你还真是奇怪哎。”德雷克给他倒了一杯酒，有些意外地说道，“英灵或多或少都有不同程度的遗憾或者执念，所以才渴求圣杯，从而回应召唤。你倒好，竟然不喜欢。”  
伊阿宋接过酒杯，小声嘀咕道：“啧，这种吹嘘夸张混淆视听的圣遗物多半不会让人有好果子吃，在希腊基本都这样……”  
“经验之谈？”德雷克问。  
“是血的教训。”伊阿宋喝下一口酒，纠正她的措词。  
“这么夸张？”  
随着大半杯酒下肚，他逐渐打开了话匣子：“当然！这种东西多半是哪个神，或者类似的家伙不怀好意设下的陷阱，就等着被传闻吸引来的人前赴后继，好看热闹呢！”  
“你是不是喝得太快了……”德雷克看了一眼他的杯子，“这酒后劲挺大的。”  
伊阿宋一口喝尽了剩下的半杯，“哐”的一声把空杯重重放下，示意“再来一杯”。  
“唉……”德雷克叹了口气，还是又给他倒上了满满一杯。  
“从者又不会酒精中毒。”伊阿宋顶盯着杯中的酒液说道，“有什么好担心的。”  
“借酒浇愁可不是好习惯哦。”  
“海盗船长在这点上没资格指责我吧？”  
德雷克抱起手臂看着他开始反红的脸颊说道：“我可没有某些人的酒量那么差。”  
“啰嗦。”  
“是是是。”德雷克好心地转移了话题，“那就说点别的吧。”  
“有什么好说的……”  
“就聊聊你自己的事呗。”她说，“那些冒险故事之类的，我虽然大概知道，但是听当事人讲述还是不一样的哦。”  
“真想听？”  
“嗯哼。”  
“行吧。”伊阿宋又喝了一口酒，说道，“让我想想从哪里讲起……”  
—————————————————  
“光明神啊，由于你的赐予，我现在开始追溯  
过往世代中人们的故事，他们受国王佩利亚斯之命，  
驾驶装备精良座椅的阿耳戈号，穿越庞托斯的  
入海口，驶过库阿内阿之石，向着金羊毛航行。”①  
伊阿宋站上阿耳戈号登船的入口处时，赫拉克勒斯和别的英雄们正向他走来。船就停在帕加塞的海岸边，这艘阿尔戈斯在雅典娜的指导下建造的船装备精良，伊阿宋有驾驶它活着带回金羊毛的信心。  
年轻船长的金发被海风吹得有些凌乱，他满不在乎地用手将挡住视线的头发捋了捋，忙着招呼聚集过来的英雄们。  
他们向神明献上祭品，点燃篝火。火焰焚烧着油脂和牛的腿骨，在伊阿宋倒出醇净的祭酒后光芒四射，火苗在祭品四周上下蹿跳，黑烟迅速呈螺旋形升腾起来。  
这是吉兆。于是英雄们高兴地将一层厚厚的叶子铺在沙滩上，躺在灰色大海的岸边饮酒享乐，在他们中，唯有伊阿宋看上去心事重重，引得伊达斯和伊德蒙起了争执，还是俄耳甫斯美妙的琴声劝住了他们。  
他们把祭酒倒在燃烧着的牛舌上，以此给今晚的祭祀画上了句号。  
大部分人都在黑暗中陷入了梦乡，但伊阿宋花了很长时间才睡着，阿尔忒弥斯年迈的女祭司伊菲亚斯欲言又止的模样、母亲的哭泣和父亲的叹息反复在他脑子里闪现，叫他难以入睡。  
第二天船只起航时，他最后一次眺望故土，身旁的英雄们把祭酒倒入海中。  
隔得远远的，伊阿宋看见了站在海边挥手的老师喀戎和他抱着阿喀琉斯的妻子，她将孩子举起来给他的父亲佩琉斯再看一眼。  
紧接着，阿耳戈号在哈格尼俄斯之子提弗斯的操纵下远离了港口。  
—————————————————  
“接下来呢？”德雷克问道，“你们真的有到过那座只有女人的岛吗？”  
“你怎么偏偏对这个感兴趣？”伊阿宋露出一副不太想细说的表情，“总之你知道那是个被神诅咒的地方就行了。”  
“我还就想听你细讲这个来着。”  
“我拒绝。”  
“真无情，那你接着讲吧。”  
伊阿宋一边说一边一边喝酒：“接下来啊……库吉科斯岛那会儿够呛，后来还和多里昂内斯人打起来了，又遇到暴风雨，在米西亚和赫拉克勒斯失散了……”  
德雷克应了一声，示意自己有在听。  
“接着，嗝，接着啊，波律丢刻斯杀了阿米科斯，我们在比提尼亚救了可怜的老菲纽斯，老家伙给了我们好些提示。  
“跟他告别之后我们好不容易躲过了那两块见鬼的石头……阿耳戈可真是个好名字。  
“不过我们失去了伊德蒙和提弗斯，好在安凯俄斯也能掌舵。  
“搞定了阿瑞斯之岛上的怪鸟后，我们遇到了阿尔戈斯四兄弟，是我前妻姐姐的儿子，算是她的外甥，他们被难搞的埃俄特斯陷害了，怪倒霉的。”  
德雷克被他的形容词吸引了注意力，插嘴问道：“埃俄特斯王真有那么麻烦吗？”  
“真的！”伊阿宋锤桌强调，“那老头儿绝对是我见过最难搞的人！没有之一！”  
“行，行，我知道了。”德雷克只能顺着他的意思安抚两句。  
好歹算你前老丈人……  
“然后呢？”  
“然后？然后就是整趟旅程中最不幸的部分了……”  
—————————————————  
阿耳戈号驶入法希斯河的那个夜晚，伊阿宋还没料到自己会从科尔齐斯带回除了金羊毛之外的东西。  
他们将船藏在有茂密林木覆盖的浅滩上。第二天赶路时，赫拉为他们降下浓雾。直到他们来到埃俄特斯王的住处时，雾才逐渐消散——赫淮斯托斯挖成的四道泉水就在他们眼前，牛奶、葡萄酒和油膏像水一样不断涌出。  
就在这时，女孩的叫声打破了宁静。  
伊阿宋向声源看去。  
那是一位祭司打扮的少女，此时她正抓着手中的法杖紧张地看着这群突然出现的闯入者。  
“你们是谁？”她问道。  
在伊阿宋回答她之前，卡尔齐俄佩惊呼一声从屋内冲出来，并拥抱了他们中的阿尔戈斯四兄弟。少女看着喜极而泣的女人陷入了迷茫，法杖举起了又放下。  
在这场小范围的混乱中，无人注意到厄若斯已经悄然来到了他们身边。他取出一支从未用过的使人痛苦的羽箭张弓射向少女，看着她捂住胸口的模样放声大笑。  
伊阿宋同样没有注意到塞浦路斯女神之子的到来，但他注意到了少女突然变得热烈的目光和脸颊上不正常的绯红。  
他觉得有些奇怪，但接下来他还要应付麻烦的埃俄特斯王，所以很快就将这一点微不足道的疑惑抛之脑后。  
如果他能知道后来发生的事，大概就不会这么想了。  
很多年后，他无数次想起这一天，想起美狄亚的惊呼和她那副迷茫的模样，想起爱神的那支箭和她一瞬间痛苦地模样。  
啊，是的，痛苦。  
这场相遇对于双方而言，都太不幸了。  
—————————————————  
埃俄特斯王向伊阿宋提出了几乎不可能完成的考验，想要取得金羊毛，他就不得不完成。  
阿尔戈斯向他提议借助美狄亚的力量。伊阿宋想起刚才见过的那个少女，摇了摇头。  
“我的朋友，如果你现在希望这么做，我不会埋怨你。快去用机智的语言恳求你的母亲吧，把回家的希望寄托在一个女人身上，这太可悲了。”②  
她甚至还只能算是个女孩儿呢。  
然而众神降下了预兆，当那只鸽子跌落在腿上时，伊阿宋才意识到原来塞浦路斯女神早已插手了，他没有拒绝的余地。  
美狄亚前来将普罗米修斯之药交给他的那一天，赫拉赐予了他不曾赐予过任何人的仪态和言谈，就连同行的英雄们也能看到他身上闪烁着光泽。  
尽做多余的事……伊阿宋心里嘀咕着称得上渎神的话。  
他在赫卡特的神庙见到了等着他的美狄亚，少女像之前一样，眼里闪着热烈的光，脸上泛着不正常的红晕，见到他，嘴唇开开合合，却一直没能说出话来。  
一时间，两人像两棵树一样一言不发的默默站着。  
伊阿宋在心里叹了口气，还是开口了：  
“公主啊，我以赫卡特的名义、以你的父母以及伸出手臂保护乞求援助的异邦人的宙斯的名义恳求你……”③  
—————————————————  
“我就不该去……”伊阿宋一边喝酒一边嘟囔，“如果重来一次，就算是神把刀架在我脖子上我也不去。”  
“好好好，不去不去。”德雷克觉得自己在哄孩子，“不是吧？你还真在哭啊？”  
阿耳戈号的船长一边安安静静地掉眼泪，一边傻兮兮地盯着空杯子看。眼泪滴落在桌面上时，德雷克有点慌，不知道他这又是闹的哪一出。  
过了好一会儿他才磕磕跘跘地接着说道：“我，我啊，虽然很讨厌圣杯……”  
“但是？”  
“但是如果，那种吹嘘夸张混淆视听的圣遗物真的有用的话……”伊阿宋即便在此时也要坚持自己对圣杯的看法，“如果那样的话……”  
“你打算许什么愿？”  
“我希望，我和美狄亚从未相遇。”  
—————————————————  
“但愿阿耳戈船从不曾飞过那深蓝的辛普勒伽得斯，飘到科尔喀斯的海岸旁；但愿珀利翁山上的杉树不曾被砍来为那些给珀利阿斯取金羊毛的英雄们制造船桨。”④  
—————————————————  
“唔，要说愿望的话，确实也有一个……”  
新阿耳戈号的全体船员都不由自主地竖起了耳朵，连不在船上的达芬奇和福尔摩斯都露出了感兴趣的表情。  
伊阿宋从回忆中被他们好奇的眼神惊醒，被逼到绝境的船长先生露出了一个恶作剧似的笑容：“不告诉你们。”  
“哎哎！太过分啦！”立香气呼呼地抗议。  
“这是个人隐私。”伊阿宋搬出船长的架势说道，“好了，都给我该干嘛干嘛去，接下来还有硬仗要打，可别松懈了！”  
THE END  
—————————————  
①②③：引自华夏出版社2011年版《阿尔戈英雄纪》  
④：引自上海人民出版社2015年版《欧里庇得斯悲剧五种》。


	2. 续篇

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les capitaines au long cours  
> 远洋航行的船长们啊  
> Partent et jamais ne reviennent  
> 离开了就永远不再回来  
> Pourtant un jour j'aimerais qu'il m'aime  
> 可是我仍希望有一天他爱上我  
>  ——Cecile Corbel《Les Capitaines》

“美狄亚，这封信好像是寄给你的。”  
兄长将那封奇怪的信递给美狄亚时，她正坐在镜子前梳理长发，取下的头饰被随意地放在梳妆台上。  
“哎呀，这是谁寄来的？”她接过信封，翻来覆去地查看也没发现寄信人的名字。  
阿普叙托斯也感到很疑惑：“是啊，真奇怪。”  
或许这个人忘记在信封上写了吧，信纸上总能找到落款的。美狄亚这么想着，从一旁呢女仆手里接过拆信刀，划开了封口的火漆。  
火漆上的印章图案隐约让她觉得有些眼熟，但怎么也想不起来。  
信封里只有一个用纸包裹起来的小物件，并没有她预想中的信纸，于是她又接着撕开了这层油纸。  
随着“叮”的一声轻响，一枚金属小环落在了她的梳妆台上。  
———————————————————  
美狄亚第一次见到伊阿宋是在一场父亲举办的宴会的前夕，那时她还只是个小女孩儿，对一切未知事物都充满好奇。  
这其中自然而然地也包括了父亲的客人们。  
“听说今天的客人里有几位船长。”美狄亚缠着姐姐叽叽喳喳地问个不停，“姐姐你知道吗？”  
卡尔齐俄佩放下手里的针线活捏了捏她的脸：“好奇什么？能做船长的，多半都胡子拉碴的老头儿，有什么好看的？”  
“呜……”美狄亚口齿不清地反驳她，“万一呢……弗利索斯姐夫……不也是……”  
“那你就自己去看看吧。”  
“你不去吗？”  
“宴会开始了自然能见到。”卡尔齐俄佩说，“天气这么热，我可不想到处乱跑。”  
见姐姐铁了心不愿陪自己“冒险”，美狄亚气鼓鼓地离开了。  
自己去就自己去。  
她提起裙摆小心翼翼地跑下楼梯，轻巧地跳跃着越过庭院地上的水坑。雨后的空气湿润得让人身心愉悦。她奔跑的时候，裙边扫过植物的叶片，未干的水珠沾湿了昂贵的丝绸，但她毫不在意。  
远处隐隐传来音乐的声音，大概是乐队在为即将开始的宴会做准备吧。美狄亚听着音乐的声音，不自觉地跟着哼唱了起来，她一边唱一边攥着裙摆转圈。  
等她唱完一曲，突兀的掌声才让她意识到这里不是只有自己一个人。她慌张地转过身去，只见一个不认识的青年站在不远处的走廊里笑着轻轻鼓掌。  
“我吓到你了吗？”他说，“很抱歉。”  
“不，没有。”美狄亚放下抓在手里的裙子，站定了打量对方。  
奇怪……我有在哪里见过他吗？  
任她搜遍记忆的每一个角落，也没能找到他的半个影子。  
可是我为什么会觉得他这么熟悉呢？就连他那对金色的耳环都像是我为他戴上的……  
她被自己的想法吓了一跳。  
青年疑惑地摸了摸自己的脸，问道：“怎么了？请问是我脸上有什么吗？”  
“没，没有。”她才发现自己盯着对方的脸看了好一会儿了，“我是美狄亚，你是……？”  
对方愣了一下，很快又恢复了笑容。  
“哎呀，失礼了，原来是埃俄特斯总督的千金。”他一边说着，一边离开走廊来到了美狄亚的面前，“我是阿耳戈号的船长伊阿宋，很荣幸认识你，美狄亚小姐。”  
年轻的船长托起女孩的手，弯下腰亲吻了她手上的戒指。  
———————————————————  
“没想到阿耳戈号的船长这么年轻。”卡尔齐俄佩用羽毛扇子遮住半张脸，跟美狄亚说着悄悄话，“你看，他在一堆老头子里多显眼啊。”  
“嗯……”美狄亚目不转睛地盯着话题人物，回答得有些心不在焉。  
卡尔齐俄佩瞧她这副模样，心里已经猜到了些什么。  
“你觉得他怎么样？”她问道，“你盯着看了这么久？看出什么了吗？”  
她走神的妹妹被她突然放在肩膀上的手吓得抖了一下。  
“没，没有啊。”美狄亚下意识地反驳道，“我没看他。”  
“嗯哼？”  
“有，有这么明显吗……”她对着手指小声问。  
“哎呀哎呀，我们的美狄亚也长大了啊。”卡尔齐俄佩笑着说，“别不好意思，美狄亚，这是好事。  
“我嫁给弗利索斯的时候比你大不了几岁。说不定我们亲爱的父亲又替他待字闺中的女儿看上了一位船长做夫婿呢。”  
少女涨红了脸听着姐姐絮絮叨叨的分析。  
真的吗？这有可能吗？  
父亲真的有这种打算吗？  
这个人……会是她未来的丈夫吗？  
美狄亚觉得自己的脑袋晕乎乎的。  
“姐姐。”她小声问道，“我可以提前离场吗？”  
她的姐姐知道她需要一点时间来消化这些信息，于是说道：“可以啊，不过小声点，别让父亲看见。”  
哎呀，她亲爱的妹妹还小呢。  
———————————————————  
美狄亚一路小跑回了房间，她不确定父亲是否看见自己慌慌张张地“逃离”了宴会。  
希望他没有……  
她趴在床上，听着自己的心跳声，只觉得脸上热得像在发烧。  
真是奇妙啊，她居然会被一个认识还不到一天的人牵动心神，不顾礼节地从父亲的宴会上早退。  
这是喜欢吗？  
这能算爱吗？  
可是姐姐和弗利索斯姐夫在一起的时候总是笑得那么开心，可是我……  
她轻轻揪住胸前的衣物，顺滑的绸缎蹭着她的手心。  
可是我……为什么会这么痛苦呢？  
几天后阿耳戈号启航的时候，美狄亚就站在码头上，她披着斗篷，因此没有人发现总督的小女儿就站在他们中间。  
昨晚宴会结束后，姐姐将一个小盒子带给了她。  
“年轻的船长给你的。”她说，“可要收好啰。”  
美狄亚打开盒子，认出了那是伊阿宋的一只耳环。她将耳环串上细细的银链，戴在了颈上，藏进衣领里。  
她目送着那艘船一点点消失在海平面上，没来由地觉得这可能是自己最后一次见到它了，就好像她很早以前曾见过这艘船最后的模样——  
分崩离析的船体、掉落的女神像……  
少女迷茫地触摸自己的脸颊。  
哎？我在哭吗？  
———————————————————  
“啊，这不是那只你一直带着的耳环吗？”阿普叙托斯惊讶地说道，“一模一样的，难不成是一对吗？”  
没有听到妹妹的回应，他从那只耳环上移开目光，却发现她的眼泪正无声地从苍白的脸颊上滑落。他顿时慌张了起来，笨手笨脚地掏出手帕给妹妹擦拭泪水。  
“美狄亚？美狄亚？你怎么哭了？”  
THE END


End file.
